The present disclosure relates generally to a rear seat assembly for a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a rear seat assembly including a rear accessible storage.
Vehicles include a variety of storage locations in addition to cargo areas or trunks thereof. These include glove boxes, pockets on doors and seat backs, consoles (either in a headliner or between seats), compartments within the trunk or cargo area and the like. While many of these storage locations increase the total amount of storage available to the driver and occupants of the vehicle, there is an ever increasing need for more storage, such as the substantial volume beneath the seating area of a vehicle seat. Generally, storage under a seat cushion of the vehicle seat is assessed by flipping the seat cushion upward. A drawer storage system can also be provided under the second row seat of a vehicle, which is typically accessible from either side of the seat. Seats with a cushion elevated above the floor allow storage of items under the seat in an open area. In this instance, a seat cross-member or seat leg typically restrains the items from rolling or sliding forward. However, such an arrangement can interfere with or prevent the forward and rearward movement of the seat.